fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Zofia
The Kingdom of Zofia is two custom civilizations, the first made by Lord of Admirals & the second by Totally Not Inigo. Because Celica is Faith-oriented, '' Gods & Kings'' is required at minimum. Celica's Workshop Page Forsyth & Python's Workshop Page History Zofia Founded on the year 189 of the Valentian Calendar, the Kingdom of Zofia was built on the southern lands ruled by Mila. During the reign of Lima II in the Year 366, trouble arose within Zofia’s political circle, and by request of the king, Mycen sortied Rigelian troops into Zofia. This helped Lima II immensely and stability returned to the government, praising Mycen and requesting him to remain in Zofia and eventually being appointed as a Zofian general. In the Year 382, King Lima III perished, with his eldest son, Lima IV, being crowned. However, he inherited the Zofian throne at a young age, and lacked proper custodians to guide him away from his wayward path, causing him to arrogantly flex his power and begin a reign of tyranny, leading to strong enmity towards him. When an assassination plot against Lima IV was exposed, the perpetrators–a branch of the royal family–were executed along with their kin. Desaix, who claimed to have prevented the plot, received Lima IV’s recognition and started to participate in governmental affairs. Mycen made multiple attempts to reason with Lima IV, but he was stopped by Desaix at every turn. Slowly, Mycen was distanced from the royal family and Zofia Castle. Of course, the general populace was not pleased by these events, but the land's bountifulness made them uncaring as long as they could live in peace, which eventually caused Desaix’s political rise to go unchallenged. With the king now as Desaix’s puppet, any criticism could be whispered to him and it would lead to immediate imprisonment or even execution. To further consolidate his power, Desaix had conspired several suspicious deaths within the Zofian royal family, then framed Mycen for his crimes, banishing him as a result, and although some Zofian officers stood in his defense, because Mycen originally hailed from the Rigel Empire, his departure was never scrutinized. Celica Celica was born the Princess Anthiese of Zofia in the year 385 VC to King Lima IV and the Lady Liprica. Her mother died while she was very young, and she grew up in a Vila away from her greedy and hedonistic father. She grew very close to her half brother Conrad in her time at the Vila, but her life was changed when Desaix set the villa ablaze. Celica was rescued by the Knight Mycen and raised away from Desaix in Ram Village. There she met Alm and the two were almost inseparable. When Slayde, a knight serving Desaix, found Celica in Ram, she was forced to leave and take up residence on the Island of Novis with the priests and clerics of Mila who lived there. After dreaming of Alm's death, Celica left the monastery with her friends and set out to investigate the famine that was sweeping Zofia. She hired the sell sword Saber to protect her on her voyage to the mainland, and with his help routed the pirates plaguing Zofia's coast. When she learned that the deliverance had retaken Zofia castle, she traveled there and was reunited with Alm. Following an argument however, she set off again to the Temple of Mila to discover the fate of the Earth Goddess. Along the way she vanquished the bandit leader Grieth. At the Mila temple she learned that Mila had been sealed away by Emperor Rudolf of Rigel. With the knowledge of Mila's fate, she decides to journey to the Duma Tower to attempt to unseal her. During her journey she is confronted by many followers of Duma who threaten her friends if she refuses to come with them to the Duma tower alone. Her brother Conrad intervened on these occasions and convinces her not to give herself up. He takes her to his Master, the Sage Halcyon, in his secluded hamlet and she convinces him to cast a spell on Alm to aid him. After leaving the hamlet, Celica and her band quickly arrive at the Duma Temple and ascend it. At the top of the Duma Tower, Celica meets the high priest Jedah who, playing off her concern for Alm, manipulated her into willingly giving herself to him in exchange for Alm's safety. He quickly betrayed her however and teleported her friends into the monster ridden catacombs under the tower. Celica, still worried for Alm, willingly gave her soul to Duma on the condition that Alm wasn't harmed. Jedah soon revealed to her however that he had no intention of sparing Alm or raising the Earth Mother. When Alm arrived at the Temple he clashed with now-possessed Celica. He is forced to kill her with the Falchion, but she is revived by the Spirit of Mila using the last of her power. Celica and Alm reconcile and set off together to kill Jedah and Duma. With the Falchion and the strength of both their armies, they kill Jedah and slay Duma, laying him to rest beside his sister Mila. With the gods of Valentia gone, Celica and Alm combined the kingdoms of Zofia and Rigel into one and married, becoming the first king and queen of their new kingdom. 'Forsyth & Python' Forsyth was born to a scholarly family with his father having made a name for himself at the local lord's manor. With a childhood filled with books and studying, Forsyth initially thought that he would follow in his father's footsteps as well. Eventually, he would change his mind and would join the army with his friend, Python, to pursue the path of the knight. Eventually, after a while, both Forsyth and Python would join the Deliverance to fight for Zofia's freedom from its corrupt rulers. Python was born to a talented carpenter around the same time as his friend, Forsyth. Python would live a quiet life with his family until his father's alcoholism drove him to leave the house in disgust and live a lifestyle that involved satisfying his immediate needs. Eventually, Forsyth would convince Python to leave his carefree lifestyle and join the army. The two would serve together both in the Zofian army and in the Deliverance when it was formed. During their time fighting for the Deliverance, Forsyth would rise to become lieutenant of Sir Clive, and Python would become the guardsman of the Deliverances Hideout entrance. Alm would eventually come to lead the Deliverance himself, and would take the fight to free Zofia and later Rigel in one fell swoop. The two soldiers would join Alm and aid him during his fight. Both Python and Forsyth would also be present during the slaying of Duma, fufilling the Valentian prophecy. After Alm and Celica unite Zofia and Rigel, assuming both Python and Forsyth are alive, they will go their separate ways. Forsyth will accept a posistion under Clive in the kingdom of the one's new army. While Python will form a militia group and live a quieter life. Forsyth would visit Python with a bottle of alcohol and whittle the night away catching up. Dawn of Man 'Celica' Blessing upon you fair Celica, princess of Zofia and devout priestess of Mila. Although you faced many hardships over the course of your life, you always persevered and strove to protect those you cared about. Under your leadership the pirates and bandits plaguing your lands were vanquished and the hopes of your people restored. You aided Alm in slaying the god Duma and ridding the continent of Valentia of tyrannical gods, allowing your people greater freedom and self sufficiency which would carry them forward through the ages. In marrying Alm you forged a new unified nation of Valentia and ushered in an era of peace for the continent. Celica, your people need your wise and fair leadership once again. Can you use your skills to strengthen Zofia and forge a civilization which will stand the test of time? 'Forsyth & Python' "Welp, looks like the bigwigs are gonna be gone for a while fighting Rigel. Too bad they didn't take us with them." "Oh come now, Python. There are a lot of things we can do while the others are gone, like... uh..." "Hah! Even old Forsyth doesn't have any idea what to do next!NEWLINEWell, we DO have to train the new Deliverance recruits, like this one here." Oh, right! How are you today? Are you getting used to our way of life yet? "Maybe we can all do something for Zofia, spruce the place up a bit?" "Say, your actually right for once. Sir Clive will jump right out of his armor when he sees what we can do. How about you? Will you help us? You can be my second in command!" "Like you'd ever get a bite with that crap, Forsyth! Come on new guy, this should be fun..." 'Unique Attributes' 'Celica' 'Forsyth & Python' 'Strategy' This is a subjective corner where users (including you, the page creator) may describe commonly used strategies to aid unfamiliar players. Use the comment section or the Discord server for reasons you are not 100% certain of. 'Celica -' Celica is far more flexible than her husband Alm, capable of Science and especially Culture victories with her enhanced population. Her Faith game is, true to Echoes, the strongest of the Valentian civs, though whether she can compete with Sophia in this regard has yet to be tested. She is depicted as she was in-game, hence the naval abilities. 'Celica As an Enemy - ' 'Forsyth & Python -' Python and Forsyth are meant to be defenders, keeping their fellow soldiers safe and staying in good relations with outsiders. With their unique ability, it's easy to build a successful empire in places like the desert or the tundra respectively. The two are quite friendly, in fact, they're probably going to be the ones to initiate a Declaration of Friendship. If you find yourself living next to this civ, you may have initial problems with territory disputes, but that should be the most of your worries. 'Forsyth & Python As Enemies -' 'Music' 'Celica' Peace - The Ark of Dawn - Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia War - With Mila's Divine Protection - Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia 'Forsyth & Python' Peace - Where the Wind Rustles - Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia War - March to Deliverance - Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities **Celica - Light **Forsyth & Python - Wind *Fire Emblem True Start Location *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Both prefer Mila 'Screenshots' ' CelicaScene.jpg|Celica's Leader Scene. CelicaSetUp.png|Celica on the Set Up game screen. ForsythScene.png|Forsyth & Python's Leader Scene ForsythInGame.png|Forsyth & Python In-Game. 20180305003419_1.jpg|Celica's uniques can result in huge populations and Faith, which can cooperate with a number of strategies. ' 'Credits' 'Celica' *Lord of Admirals - Author 'Forsyth & Python' *Totally Not Inigo - Author Category:Civilizations Category:Valentia Category:Civs that favor Religion Category:Civs that favor the Ocean Category:Civs by Lord of Admirals Category:Civs by Totally Not Inigo Category:Civs with multiple variants